A Day for Celebration
by HammondLee
Summary: **Heidi/Jordan** Heidi and Jordan have been together for a while now and they know that it's time to 'come clean'. However, Heidi has something else that she wants to reveal as well... First Fanfic! Please R&R XD


**_Hi, this is my first fanfic and I'm slightly nervous about it. I hope you enjoy this and I hope to post more soon. Also, thanks to HeKillsWithHisSmile (my sister) for being my Beta! _**

**_Please enjoy! :D_**

* * *

_A Day for Celebration..._

One day the team were called out to a car crash in Central Park. They had just arrived and what they saw sent horror through their veins. Even though they had all done this countless times, the thought of what they might find chilled them to the bone in fear. However, they all loved the constant thrill this job gave them. Some might say it was the best job in the world.

"Right, Heidi can you go check the people down by the front of the car?" Dean asked as rushed around making sure that the driver was okay in the front of the car along with Lara. On first judgement the driver looked to be in a bad state. Blood was gushing out from the wounds in his head and on his legs, hot and fast and Dean knew that if they didn't get this man out of this car and into hospital as soon as possible then Dean didn't rate this man's chances too high.

Down by the front of the car, Heidi was treating the patients with the help of Chase. As the two of them worked together, Heidi couldn't help but look over at Jordan by one of rescue trucks. She wondered when they would get round to telling the others about _them._ But they could never find the right time to do so. Maybe they should just forget about telling them; maybe they didn't have to tell them at all. Heidi just didn't know if she had the courage to stand up and tell them that they were together.

It was the brush of Chase's hand against hers as he moved his hand to continue checking the patient's injuries that brought her back to reality. She immediately cleared her mind of all thoughts to do with Jordan and looked down at the injured person below her.

"Hi, my name is Heidi Wilson, I'm with rescue. D'you know what happened here?" Heidi asked

"Him, that's what happened," Answered a woman standing on the pavement next the patient she and Chase were treating. "Came out of nowhere, he did. And then he lost control of his car and fell into that ditch." The woman pointed over towards the car, containing said man that was stuck in the ditch only a few feet away from where they were.

"Okay, thank you. Can I get you to breathe on this, please, because it looks like you have a broken ankle?" Heidi said looking down at the patient pulling out the green whistle from her first aid kit.

"Heidi, can I have a word, please? "Jordan called poking his head around the side of the rescue truck he was at. Clearly he didn't see the fact that Heidi was right in the middle of a call right now and that she had her hands tied up.

"Jordan, can't you see that I'm busy? Unless it's important right now, I don't wanna know." Heidi called back. Jordan sighed, though he realised that what she was saying was right, and pulled his head back round the side of the truck.

...

Patients in ambulances, gear cleared up and Rescue Opers in their trucks, the team were finally ready to head back to base.

Half way into the journey, Jordan turned to Heidi and watched her silently as she drove down the road. After a little while, Heidi realised that Jordan was staring at her and so she sighed, but never once removed her eyes from the road ahead.

"Jordan, stop staring at me." Heidi said.

"So when are we going to tell the guy's that we're dating?" Was all Jordan said in answer to Heidi. He had a smile on his face which was starting to get on Heidi's nerves now.

"I don't know." Heidi answered simply and it was the truth. She still didn't know when she wanted to tell the guys that they were together. It had played on her mind throughout the day; even though she did her upmost to push the thoughts to the back of her mind, they just wouldn't leave her and now she knew she had to deal with these thoughts. And soon, before she went insane.

"How about tonight?" Jordan suggested. Heidi gulped subtly, but still didn't look at Jordan. She knew that he would pick up o her tense body language. He always did. He knew her so well now. Sometimes Heidi wondered if Jordan knew her better than she knew herself.

After a long pause of silence and the feeling of Jordan's stare burning a hole into her skin, Heidi answered – albeit, nervously.

"Okay, we'll tell them tonight."

Little did Jordan know that that wasn't the only thing that might be admitted tonight.

...

"Good work today guys." Michelle said as they arrived back at the base a little while later.

"Thanks," Chase said as he, Lara and Dean made their way up to the main desk. "I think it went well. Though we seem to have managed to lose Heidi and Jordan somewhere along the line."

"Where are they?" Vince asked coming into view.

"Who knows? Maybe they were too busy staring at each other to notice where they were going and went down the wrong road." Chase joked. Dean just nudged him to shut him up. Chase just put his arms up in defence.

...

Not too long later, the sound of Heidi's laughter could be heard from the bottom of the steps and a second after that, both she and Jordan appeared, holding hands, apparently oblivious to the fact that they now had an audience.

Chase coughed purposely and both heads swung round to face the group looking on at them.

Suddenly embarrassed, they let go of each other's hands, both going red in the face. It was Chase who broke the silence that was very rapidly becoming rather awkward.

"So the rumours are true," he grinned. "You two are together."

"What rumours?"

"Only the one's I've been spreading for the last three months." Chase said cheekily. The others couldn't help but laugh. All except Heidi and Jordan who looked like they wanted to get away from this place as fast as they could.

"Cheers, thanks mate." Jordan said sarcastically once most of the embarrassment had faded o his part.

"So, is it true then?" Lara asked, eager to know whether Chase's rumours had been true.

"Yeah, it's true." Heidi said quietly, no wanting to admit to anything just yet, but knew that she had no other choice.

"Aww, that's great news. Why are you so uncertain?" Lara said giving her best friend a tight hug before letting go and hugging Jordan.

"Worried about how you guys would take it, really." Heidi said.

"You shouldn't have been nervous; we all could see how good of a couple you guys make." She said.

"I know that now." Heidi said smiling at the group.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to get told this when we were driving back." Dean said with a smile. Heidi and Jordan just laughed.

"So you guys are all right with it, then?" Jordan asked wanted to make sure.

"Of course, just no lovey-dovey stuff in the work space, got that?" Vince said, patting Jordan on the back.

"I think it's great, guys." Michelle smiled.

"Good, because I've kinda got something else to tell you guys." Heidi said quietly. Everyone in the room turned at exactly the same time to face Heidi. It was clear to see that she was clearly nervous about something and that she was worried about what was going to happen. "I know this isn't the best time to tell you," she turned to face Jordan and Jordan alone, too afraid to look at anyone else. "But, since we're admitting things about our love life, then I feel it best suited to tell you now." Heidi said. She knew that she was starting to ramble, but she wanted to waste as much time as she could. She could bear the thought of coming straight out with what she wanted to say. "Jordan, I'm pregnant." She eventually said. "You're going to be a dad."

As soon as those words were uttered, there wasn't a single person left in that room without their mouth half way down to the ground in pure shock. Forget about not expecting the news about Heidi and Jordan being together, this was something that none of them would ever have expected – especially not this soon after admitted their relationship.

"Well, this is certainly turning out to be a very surprising day." Chase said in shock, breaking the silence once more, but this time, everyone ignored him.

Jordan stared at Heidi for a while; his eyes wide in shock and for a moment Heidi feared that it was too soon, that Jordan didn't want this. Was he about to dump her right here, right now, in front of everyone?

However, her fears were soon reassured when Jordan's face broke into a smile and his eyes trailed down to her stomach and back up again.

"We're having a baby?" He asked. Heidi nodded finding that Jordan's, now wide, smile was suddenly contagious.

"Yeah, we're having a baby." Heidi laughed and Jordan brought her into a tight hug before letting her go and placing a kiss to her soft lips. As they kissed, the rest of the group clapped with smiles on their faces.

Suddenly embarrassed, Heidi and Jordan pulled away and laughed, slightly embarrassed at the reaction they'd received. The good thing was, even though they were embarrassed, at least everyone was happy and what had started like a hectic day and now turned into on that they would never forget.

"Right, now who's up for a drink in the pub?" Jordan asked. "Well, orange juice for you, love." Heidi laughed and the lot of them made their way off to the pub.

...

_One year later..._

One year on and things couldn't be better. Heidi and Jordan couldn't remember a time when they had been happier before being in each other's company and now that they had another little addition to their family, things couldn't be more perfect.

Little Sadie Zwitkowski was born 30th June 2009 at 23:09. She had her dad's eyes, but her mum's smile and hair. Surprisingly, she was quite a quiet baby, never causing too much trouble for her parents. But like any child, she had her moments.

"Aww, hello Sadie." Lara said as Heidi walked into the base for the first time since leaving for maternity leave. After giving birth to Sadie, Heidi couldn't wait to start back up at work, but Jordan had gone all protective on her and told her that she needed more time to get her strength back. Heidi had hated being fussed over, but appreciated the fact that Jordan cared for her like he did. "Hey, Heidi, how are you?" Lara hugged her friend for a second.

"I'm all right, you?"

"Oh, I'm good. Been different here without you. Do you know when you'll be back?" Lara asked.

"Hopefully within the next couple of weeks. That's if Jordan'll let me. I love him and all, but he can be a right pain when he wants to be." Heidi said but with a smile on her face.

"He loves you, it's understandable."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Chase said as he came into view with Dean and Jordan in tow. "Look what we got." He said producing a bag and showing it to the girls.

"What is it?" Heidi asked.

"It's for Sadie, look." Chase put down the bag and pulled something out of it. As he did, Heidi looked at Jordan who shrugged his shoulders, telling her that he didn't know either. "Here we are." Chase pulled out a tiny version of the rescue uniform and held it in his hands for everyone to see.

The moment everyone caught a glimpse of the outfit in Chase's hands, their faces broke into smiles no-one could contain the laughs they had inside.

"Aww, Chase, it's too cute." Heidi said as he passed it to her.

"Go on then, take Sadie to go try it on. I wanna know if it fits more than anything." He said. Heidi nodded and made her way with Sadie to a place where she could change her.

When she came back, Sadie was all dressed up in her uniform, a smile on her tiny face. It was clear that she liked the outfit that she had been given.

"Gah, it's a mini-Heidi!" Vince said as soon she saw Sadie in her get-up. "One is more than enough."

"Love you, too, Vince." Heidi said back. "I think she looks cute."

"Looks like we've got a new recruit." Jordan said fussing over his daughter who laughed at her daddy being silly in front of her.

"Might have to wait a little longer, Jordan." Michelle said smiling at the baby.

"Yeah, well, as soon as she finishes school..." Jordan said with a smile.

"We'll see," Heidi said pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

Sadie made a noise of happiness and for the next few hours, the tea found themselves entertained by their 'new member' for a few hours until the next call came in and it was time to get back on the road.

-fin-


End file.
